


Arcade

by randomshygirl



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, kieutou, the girls should talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomshygirl/pseuds/randomshygirl
Summary: What happens after they start watching the movie.OrHow i wish the clip from Kieu My ended.*Name is directly connected to the song i was listening to while writing.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, and English is not my native language ( i did use a translator to do this, as i prefer to write my stories on my native language) anyways, those two are just incredible and their hell week just began so i decided to try something cute instead.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

\- Why can’t you pay attention to me?

Kieu My's embargoed voice sounded accusatory and sad.

Fatou felt her heart break with her girlfriend's hurt expression. The idea that Fatou wasn't paying enough attention to her girlfriend was absurd, especially when Fatou remembered the last few weeks, where the taller girl always found a way to infiltrate her thoughts. But feeling too exhausted to argue, she let out a dry laugh, moving away from her girlfriend.

Kieu My looked away, but didn't get up from the bed where the two were lying before, now with Fatou sitting next to her, with both hands covering her face. Kieu My could only think that Fatou finally got tired of her, her anxious brain thinking about the thousands of ways she was causing boredom to the other girl.

They remained a moment in silence, Fatou's deep breath and the long forgotten low audio of the movie were the only sounds in the small room. Kieu My took a swallow before speaking in a trembling tone:

\- It's ok if you want to leave. Fatou frowned and quickly turned to her girlfriend.

Kieu My noticed for the first time during that night the dark circles under the girl's eyes.

\- I don't want to go anywhere. - Fatou paused, closing her eyes for a second, and then opening them with a little smile - I'm just so fucking tired now.

\- Fatou... Kieu My was going to say something, sorry I was so lost in my own anxiety that I didn't notice how tired you looked, but Fatou raised her hand to the girl's face, gently stroking her cheek.

\- Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I promise we'll talk in the morning.

Kieu My smiled. _Mind if I stay with you tonight?_ She really had no idea how much the girl just loved her company. She shook her head accordingly, and approached Fatou, hugging her as she laid her the bed.

\- You can rest a while, I'll turn off the light. 

Whispering in agreement, Fatou leaned completely against the pillows, and in a few minutes, smelling Kieu My shampoo on the sheets, she fell asleep.

The other girl stood up carefully, closed the notebook without even shutting the movie, and kept it in the dresser. As she walked to turn off the lights, she took one last look at the sleeping girl, her heart racing with the feeling of familiarity and intimacy that the image caused her.

Kieu My lay down next to the other girl then placing a blanket on top of the two, lying on her side to watch the other girl sleep. _She really looks tired_. Kieu My forced her brain to shut up, ignore the thoughts that Fatou was no longer interested in her, and tried to focus on the day of the museum. In Fatou laughing at her silly jokes, and listening to as many scientific facts as Kieu My could tell. _Everything is fine. She won't go away_. She didn't take long to fall asleep when Fatou hugged her. 

-.-

It had just dawned when Fatou awoke. She realized she couldn't move easily in bed, and her lazy brain took a few seconds to realize that it was due to the girl who was almost completely coiled up in her.  
Fatou enjoyed the warmth of her girlfriend for a few moments, feeling the breath of the girl taller in her neck. _This is so good_ , she thought as she let her fingers strolling affectionately behind Kieu My's back.  
In a few minutes Kieu My began to wake up, cuddling even more against Fatou's body. The shorter girl just smiled as she murmured a good morning. Kieu My answered against her girlfriend's neck, the feeling making Fatou laugh slightly. Giving Fatou a last tight hug, Kieu My stepped back a little, to look at the other girl.

\- Are you hungry? Fatou let her fingers wander through her girlfriend's face before she said it:  
\- Not so much, but I'm sure you're starving. - She said in a playful tone. Kieu My just smiled as she got up, laughing at Fatou's protests because her girlfriend was missing in bed.  
Kieu My turned around in bed, and held Fatou's hand to take her to the kitchen. They arrived there after a few stolen cuddles and short kisses.  
Lost in the feeling of comfort, the girls set up a simple breakfast, casually playing and stealing caresses while they prepare sandwiches.  
A few minutes later, while sitting at the kitchen table, Fatou felt the look on her girlfriend's face stuck to her.

\- We can talk now if you like. - She said before taking a sip of the grape juice that was in her glass.  
It took a moment for Kieu My to say something. She smiled sadly and looked away before she started.  
\- It will sound stupid, but I am stressed with our meeting today.  
Fatou extended her arm along the table to caress Kieu My's hand, the repeated gesture of a few weeks ago, now in a very different situation.  
\- I would never think it was stupid. - She smiled - You have every right to be anxious, but you just need to remember that I will be there with you. 

Steps interrupted the moment, and Kieu My straightened into the chair, letting go of her girlfriend's hand with an uncomfortable look.  
Kieu My's mother was a tall woman, and even in her sleeping clothes, she carried an undeniable elegance.  
Fatou felt anxious at the same second. She completely forgot that Fatou's parents were in the next room during her quick stay in the house, and in the jokes she had just made while preparing coffee.  
-Hello, good morning! - The older woman greeted Fatou with a smile when she noticed her in the room. Fatou noticed quickly that despite her rather threatening appearance, the woman's tone of voice was friendly, and she was clearly warmer than she seemed on a first impression. _Like mother, like daughter, after all_.

\- Hello! - Fatou said a sort of wobbly smile on her face. Kieu My stood up, rushing to serve her mother a cup of coffee.  
\- Mom, this is Fatou. She is... well...  
\- Your girlfriend. - Kieu My's mother cut her off, her eyes sharp, but a playful smile slipping from her lips.  
\- That's it - Kieu My with her cheeks flushed, her gaze walking between her mother and Fatou quickly.  
\- I was hoping to meet her over dinner, but I think a breakfast will do. - Said the older woman. Fatou smiled, and Kieu My seemed to blush even more.   
\- I was going to invite her. - Kieu My spoke, approaching Fatou and reaching out to the other girl, who accepted quickly and was pulled into the room.  
\- It was a pleasure. - Fatou said quickly as the other girl dragged her out of the kitchen, Fatou barely had time to smile back at Kieu My's mother, when she felt she was being pushed back into the other girl's room.

\- My God that was so embarrassing. - Kieu My commented as soon as she closed the bedroom door. Fatou laughed, watching her girlfriend wring her hands while leaning against the closed door.  
\- It could have been worse. - Fatou said as she approached, putting her hands on Kieu My's shoulders - she could have found us in her bed.  
Kieu My laughed, but her flushed cheeks denounced her line of thought. Fatou smiled shyly at her, approaching to give her a quick kiss. But she miscalculated Kieu My's excitement, and felt the hands of the tallest girl holding her by the waist. They kissed deeply, Fatou's hand went into the other girl's hair, and then she felt Kieu My's hands slipping down her shirt, and released a gasp against the other girl's mouth.

The act seemed to awaken Kieu My from the trance, and she began to end the kiss quickly, moving away with her breathing shortened, while Fatou remained with her forehead leaning against hers.  
\- Sorry. - Kieu My whispered to the other girl, her hands remained in the same place, two fingers escaping into the thin fabric of Fatou's shirt.  
\- You shouldn't kiss me like that when your mother is in the next room. Fatou joked, pulling a smile from the other girl.

Kieu My stole a small kiss from her, finally releasing her waist, and Fatou used the new distance to try to calm her thoughts, and heartbeats.   
\- I really wish I could stay with you all day long. - Kieu My said as she stared at Fatou smiling.   
\- We'll see each other later, remember? - And not wanting to make Kieu My anxious again with the meeting, she added quickly - and if you want, we can meet at school first.  
Kieu My gave her a mischievous smile, walking away from the other girl toward the wardrobe while Fatou leaned against the bedroom door.  
\- Speaking of school, we must hurry.  
Fatou let out a groan of discontent, but then smiled at her girlfriend. She made a mental note to remember to check her cell phone before changing clothes. 


End file.
